Parody of Blue's Big Musical Movie!
by I love Michael Jackson
Summary: Not intended for little kids. However, I DO NOT hate Blue's Clues! I actually love the show. I love Steve. Steve is SEXY AS ALL HOLY HELL! But I hate Joe. GRRRRR how I hate Joe! Anywhom, parody of the music show @ end of movie. R&R. NO FLAMES!


Parody of Blue's Big Musical Movie

Parody of Blue's Big Musical Movie!

Steve, Blue, Magenta, Green, Side Table Drawer, Slippery Soap, Periwinkle, Mailbox, Tickety, and that random snail that pops out of freaking NOWHERE were having a music show. All the neighbors had been invited, including those little felt people that just kinda stand there.

Once all the neighbors had gotten there and were sitting down in their chairs, it was the snail's turn. He was going to sing "Ass Like That" by Eminem.

_Chorus  
The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing_

I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she's like a belly dancer  
She's shaking that ass to that new nelly jam, I  
Think someones at the door  
But I don't think I'm gonna answer  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing

Everyone in the crowd was shocked. Steve got on the stage and said, "Snail! That is so inappropriate! You're supposed to be singing about how you want to be a fireman, remember?" But the snail ignored him and kept on singing.

_  
What do you mean freeze?  
Please, I'm a human being, I have needs  
I'm not done, not till I'm finish peeing  
I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. Officer  
I'm already on my knees  
I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me  
And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee, pee, pee  
Yes, I make r&b, I sing song it go  
Ring-a-chong, a-ching-chong-chong-chong-ching  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
If I offend I'm sorry, please, please forgive  
For I am Triumph, the puppet dog, I am a mere puppet  
I can get away with anything I sing, you will love it_

Chorus

Jessica Simpson, looks oh so temptin'  
Nick I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Everytime I see that show on MTV my pee pee goes  
Doing, doing, doing

Everyone in the crowd was laughing now. That purple kangaroo fell over in his chair and peed his pants! Steve had to escort him out of there. __

Mary-Kate and Ashley used to be so wholesome  
Now they're getting older, they're starting to grow bum bums  
I go to the movies and sit down with my pop corn  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing doing doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Geez, I just got my seat  
I have ticket, look, I put away my zipper zipped

"SNAIL!" Steve screamed, "Get off the stage NOW!" And he took Snail in his hand. But Snail just sang louder…

_  
Please do not remove me from this movie theater please  
I did not even get to see Mary-Kate shower scene  
I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene  
And don't treat me like I'm pee wee herman, this movies PG  
Mr. Officer, I demand to see my attorney  
I will simply plead innocent, cop a plea and be free  
Free, yes, free, right back on the streets  
What you mean my lawyer's with Michael, he's too busy?  
I am Triumph, Britney Spears has shoulders like a man  
And I can say that and you'll laugh cuz that is a puppet on my hand_

Chorus

Hilary Duff is not quite old enough so  
I ain't never seen a butt like that  
Maybe next year I'll say ass and she'll make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

(Backstage) "He's ruining our show!" Periwinkle screamed, "What are we going to do?" "I don't know." Steve said, "But we've got to think quick."__

The way she moves she dances like a go-go  
In that video she sings get out your bozo  
I need a new boyfriend, hi my name is JoJo  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
My computers would be seized and my keys to my ranch  
I just baked cookies Mr. Officer, looky, take a whiff of these  
Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this  
Nobody is safe from me, no not even me  
I don't even know if I can say the word pee pee, pee  
On the radio, but I think I did  
Janet, is that a breast, I think I just saw a tit  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
I don't think my joke is working, I must flee quick  
Get to the chopper, everybody get out  
I am not Triumph, I am Arnold, get down

Chorus

So Gwen Stefani, will you pee pee on me please?  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Cuz the way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

What the fuck is wrong with you? (ha!)

After the song was over, Periwinkle _quickly_ escorted Snail backstage. He had to make this right. He would sing a much better song. But Periwinkle is stupid and doesn't have very good judgment, so this is what happened:

Ah ah ah ahhh  
Oh god damn  
I'm gonna facckin cum  
Oh shit, oh yeah  
Fack fack faaaack  
Fuck I am  
I am,  
I'm going to cum  
I'm cumming

I never seen no shit like this  
This bitch can twist like a damn contortionist  
Condom on my dick  
Of course it is  
This bitch don't know what abortion is  
So I can't cum in her  
Fucks like a porn star  
Looks like jenna  
Fuck I'm gonna  
Cum  
I think my rubbers coming off  
But oh it's so fuckin wet and soft  
Fuck I'm gonna start letting off  
I'm squirting and she's not getting off  
And she's on top  
I'm gonna fucking, oh god  
Oh don't do that  
Don't stop  
Stop, don't, I don't mean don't stop  
Ah Wait a minute  
Oh ohh fack  
I'm gonna fucking cum

Everyone was completely and utterly STUNNED. The purple kangaroo threw up and ran away, Side Table Drawer was crying, and Steve was panicking, not knowing what to do. __

Ah ah ah ahhh  
Oh god damn  
I'm gonna facckin cum  
Oh shit, oh yeah  
Fack fack fack  
Fack I am  
I am,  
I'm going to cum  
I'm cumming

Oh wow oh boom that, pow  
I need a cigarette now  
oh I'm so fucking hot and your so fuckin hot  
Oh my God  
I wanna facking fack  
No, not fuck  
I said fack  
F A C K F A C K  
fack fack facking freak me  
oh yeah girl c baby  
They call me mr freaky  
Lets call your sister threeway  
Have some threesome  
Me so horny  
And your such a fuckin babe  
I wanna go down on u  
Fack u shave  
Oh god damn  
here I go again  
I'm gonna cum, I am

Ah ah ah ahhh  
Oh god damn  
I'm gonna facckin cum  
Oh shit, oh yeah  
Fack fack fack  
Fack I am  
I am,  
I'm going to cum  
I'm cumming  


"Steve, do something!" Tickety screamed in horror. "I know what to do." Steve said, and jumped onstage.

"Okay, Periwinkle, that was very nice." Steve said and escorted Periwinkle off of the stage. But Steve was stupid too…

_Obie Trice  
"Obie Trice, Real Name, No Gimmicks..."_

Record Scratches

Beat Changes

Two trailer park girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside.  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside.

Eminem  
Wooo!

Female Voice  
"Ooooohhhhh!"

Eminem  
Guess who's back, back again  
Shady's back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back...

I've created a monsta, 'cause nobody wants to  
See Marshall no more, they want Shady,  
I'm chopped liver.  
Well, if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor  
Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicka  
Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
By the doctor when I'm not cooperating  
When I'm rockin' the table while he's operating "Hey!"  
You waited this long to stop debating  
'Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know that you got a job Mrs. Cheney  
But your husband's heart problem is complicating  
So the FCC won't let me be,  
Or let me be me so let me see  
They tried to shut me down on MTV  
But it feels so empty without me.  
So come on dip, bum on your lips  
Fuck that

_Cum on your lips, put some on your tits_

_And get ready 'cause this shits about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits, "Fuck you Debbie!"_

Chorus:  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cause we need a little controversy,  
'Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cause we need a little controversy,  
'Cause it feels so empty without me

Little hellions, kids feelin' rebellious  
Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis  
They start feelin' like prisoners, helpless,  
'Till someone comes along on a mission and yells "BITCH!"  
A visionary, vision a scary, could start a revolution,  
Polluting' the air waves  
A rebel,  
So let me just revel and bask,  
In the fact that I got everyone kissin' my ass  
And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe  
For you to see so damn much of my ass, you asked for me?  
Well I'm back (Da Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) fix your bent antenna  
Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter  
up and under your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
"Testing: Attention Please!"  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my 10 cents, my 2 cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?

(Chorus)

Verse 3:  
A tisk-it a task-it,  
I go tit for tat with anybody who's talkin' this shit, that shit  
Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked  
Worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards,  
And Moby?, you can get stoned by Obie,  
You 36 year-old bald-headed fag blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old  
Let go, it's over, nobody listens to techno  
Now let's go, just give me the signal  
I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol (knife scrapes)  
But sometimes the shit just seems,  
Everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this must mean I'm disgusting,  
But it's just me I'm Discussing  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley,  
To do Black music so selfishly  
And use it to get myself wealthy! (Hey!)  
There's a concept that works  
20 million other white rappers emerge  
But no matta how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty without me

(Chorus)

(Sung twice:)  
qa-ma-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la  
qa-La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

"Kids!"

THE END.


End file.
